Nuit sans lendemain
by LegMa
Summary: Une mission a mal tourné pour l'équipe et Kensi en a vraiment été marqué. Mais elle ne désire pas en parler. Elle veut juste être avec Deeks...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Legma

**Titre: **Nuit sans lendemain

**Ship: **Densi

**Résumé: **Une mission a mal tourné pour l'équipe et Kensi en a vraiment été marqué. Mais elle ne désire pas en parler. Elle veut juste être avec Deeks.

**Disclaimer: **La série n'est pas à moi (bien que je pourrai tenter de faire comme Belissario hahaha hem désolée...) seule l'idée de cette fic m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur: **Une idée de fic qui est venue alors que j'écouter la BO de "Forrest Gump" à 2h du matin. Bizarre, je sais lol Et puis j'ai vu ce titre " I Ran and Ran " et paf, j'ai tout de suite imaginé cette fic et je l'ai écrite dans la foulée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) Désolée pour les personnes qui attendent mes autres fics en cours d'écriture ^^'

Une dernière chose : c'est le POV de Kensi... sauf pour le flashback et la partie en _italique_ ;)

Bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Nuit sans lendemain**

Je ne devrais pas être ici. Dans cette pièce aux lumières tamisées. Il parait que c'est pour détendre, mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Ni ce bonsaï posé fièrement sur ce bureau en face de moi qui est bien trop rangé pour mettre à l'aise –surtout quand on voit le mien.

Non, je ne devrais pas être ici !

Mais j'y suis. Conseil de Callen. Approuvé par Sam. Ordonné par Hetty. Je suis dans ce qu'on appelle un endroit censé aider les personnes à aller mieux avec ce qui les dérange, les préoccupe. Moi j'appelle plutôt ça une perte de temps. Passer minimum une heure dans cette pièce avec une personne qui vous écoute et ne dit ses impressions qu'à la fin, c'est une énorme perte de temps !

J'ai pas envi de parler… J'ai pas envi d'en parler !

Mais lui, ce psy aux allures de ''Je m'adapte à votre état et suis prêt à vous écouter '', attend. Il attend sagement sur son fauteuil que je lui raconte mon histoire. Que je laisse tomber ma carapace et que je lui parle de cette nuit. Cette nuit cauchemardesque où tout a basculé dans mon monde…

**Flashback**

La mission avait mal tourné. Enfermés dans ce camp aux allures militaire, l'Agent Blye et son partenaire, Deeks, avait été découvert. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment cela avait pu se produire. Ils avaient été tellement minutieux dans leur couverture qu'il était impossible que cela fût de leur faute. Mais qu'importait, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Leurs vies en dépendaient.

Après s'être battu en harmonie contre les trois hommes qui les retenaient, et tiré sur les autres qui se présentaient sur leur chemin, le partenariat sortit de la bâtisse et se mit à courir dans la nuit noire.

Ils n'y voyaient absolument rien, mais ils se laissaient guidés par leurs pas, plus rapides à mesure que les secondes défilées.

- Kensi ! s'inquiéta-t-il avant de la relever du sol. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça va, respira-t-elle durement en se frottant le poignet.

Prise dans la vitesse, elle avait butté et s'était affalé dans la terre, humide par la pluie qui s'était abattue une heure plus tôt.

- 'Faut pas perdre de temps, viens ! la tira-t-il par le bras.

- Attends, j'n'ai plus l'arme, indiqua-t-elle en se penchant pour la chercher.

- Kensi, il faut partir avant qu'ils ne…

- Ils sont là-bas, hurla un homme du haut de son projecteur.

- Merde, c'est trop tard !

- Rattrapez-les ! ordonna un autre gars.

- Kensi, court ! Allez, dépêches-toi, court !

Il la poussa pour qu'elle puisse s'élancer devant lui tandis qu'il s'arrêtait rapidement pour se retourner et vider des balles ici et là sur leurs ennemis.

- Deeks, cria-t-elle en se retournant.

- Ne t'arrête pas de courir, Kens !

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle l'écouta et reprit sa course effrénée, suivit deux mètres plus loin par son partenaire. Elle entendait les rafales de balles, certaines sifflant prêts de ses oreilles. Elle les entendait se mêler de temps en temps à celles que tirait le jeune homme. C'était un véritable enfer. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à des tirs comme ceux-ci, mais en aucun cas elle les avait laissés faire. Là, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Sans arme, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait et devait faire, était de courir.

Mais où ?

Aidée par les projecteurs qui éclairés le site, elle aperçut à deux heures, une barrière de sécurité qui laissait aller et venir les véhicules. C'était leur seule chance. Elle ne devait pas la laisser filler. S'autorisant un regard en arrière, elle appela son partenaire qui s'était mis à couvert pour finir son chargeur.

- Deeks, là-bas, pointa-t-elle du doigt.

Le jeune homme suivit du regard et acquiesça en se relevant. Lançant son arme sur le côté, il commença à la suivre. A bout de souffle, les jambes et les poumons en feu, la jeune femme donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour atteindre cette barrière qui devenait plus accessibles à chaque pas. Elle courait et courait, lorsqu'un cri atroce de douleur la fit s'arrêter de stupeur. Le cœur, malgré le marathon qui le faisait s'éclater contre le thorax, retint un battement en entendant cela. Le cerveau avait reconnu cette voix familière et toutes ses fonctions s'alarmaient.

Paniquée, la jeune femme se retourna et lâcha dans un hurlement le nom du jeune homme. Il essayait de se redresser, pour la rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait plus se tenir sur sa jambe gauche, la cuisse étant déchirée par la balle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Deeks ! répéta-t-elle à gorge déployée.

Elle rebroussa chemin pour aller lui venir en aide, mais une main ferme la tira sur le côté, la faisant ainsi dévier de son but, maintenant devenu plus important que celui de s'enfuir. Elle était prête à se battre avec l'individu qui l'avait mise à couvert, quand elle reconnu le visage. Callen. Elle était tellement préoccupée par son désir de les sortir tous deux de cet enfer, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur arrivée.

- Reste assisse ! ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur la tête.

- Non, Deeks est…

- Impossible à rejoindre sans se faire cribler de balles ! poursuit-il. Il en a déjà reçu ! Je ne veux pas avoir un deuxième agent dans le même état ! Alors baisse la tête, Kensi !

Elle le regarda durement, la bouche encore ouverte pour continuer sa phrase mais ne put le faire et obéit. S'accroupissant contre un baril remplit d'eau, elle plaqua d'un seul coup les mains contre les oreilles lorsque l'Agent Callen appuya sur la détente de son M16. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir, que déjà il devait riposter. Avec l'aide de l'Agent Hanna qui se trouvait à son opposé, ils tiraient sur les quelques hommes du camp adverse que Deeks n'avait pas pu mettre à terre.

Celui-ci justement, était étendu de tout son long, inerte et inconscient de ce qui était en train de se passer au-dessus de lui. Il était tel un ballon que l'on posé entre deux équipes avant de lancer un match.

De son côté, la jeune femme, malgré sa grande expérience, n'arrivait plus à supporter le bruit des tirs qui lui éclataient les tympans. A chaque forte détonation, elle sursautait, fermant étroitement les yeux et serrant plus fort la paume des mains sur ses oreilles. Ça devenait trop pour elle. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver son partenaire qui était blessé.

Elle ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux, se protégeant toujours du bruit des tirs. Elle le revit à quatre pattes sur le sol, essayant vainement de se redresser, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait été touché et cela était de sa faute. Sa faute à elle. Sa faute pour être tombée durant leur course et avoir perdu son arme qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Tout était de sa faute et il en payait le prix, une fois encore… . Sa vue se troubla alors dangereusement comme elle ne se le permettait que très rarement et, serrant les dents, une larme s'échappa et fit son propre chemin le long de sa joue.

**Fin du flashback**

_Une même larme en fit autant lorsque Kensi se rappela de cette nuit. Mais au contraire de son ancêtre, celle-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa route qu'avec hâte, la jeune femme l'effaça et reprit un visage neutre dans un léger reniflement._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça derrière ses lunettes ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai versé une larme que je suis automatiquement dans un besoin de parler ! D'ailleurs, si je dois parler à quelqu'un ce n'est certainement pas à lui ! Après tout, ils m'ont dit de venir ici mais pas que je devais lui dire tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête. J'ai déjà connu des moments durs, et j'ai toujours réussi à leur faire face. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va brutalement changer ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air très enclin à ouvrir la bouche, lui non plus, alors… .

Bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il note maintenant ? Hé, oh ! Je déteste qu'on me psychanalyse de cette façon. Parce que je ne dis rien alors il estime être capable de savoir ce que je ressens ? Au moins, Nate savait s'y faire avec nous. Pourquoi il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?

- Très bien, je vous ai programmée une autre séance la semaine prochaine, dit-il enfin en détournant son regard du calepin. J'espère que je pourrai vous entendre.

Ce sont mes plaintes d'être enfermée ici inutilement que tu entendras, mon gars. Lui faisant comprendre le message d'un simple regard, je reprends mes affaires et rejoins ma voiture sur le parking. Encore deux heures de perdues ! Super ! C'est autant de temps que j'aurai pu passer auprès de lui. Auprès de Deeks, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Certes, ne n'est pas non plus un endroit que j'affectionne mais au moins, je ne suis pas seule. Et lui également… .

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

_**Premier chapitre terminé. Le second sera là la semaine prochaine ;) En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu. **_

_**Merci de me lire =) **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_

**_PS: si vous suivez la diffusion de la saison 2 aux USA, ne manquez pas l'épisode de mardi =P_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, voire la fin de cette courte fic =) **

**Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 1. Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes et favoris ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

J'arrive à l'hôpital vers 17h. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. C'est quelque peu stressant mais en même temps rassurant. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a aucun souci… .

Je parviens jusqu'à la chambre et y pénètre. Il est allongé sur ce lit qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis cinq jours. Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui, mais c'est merveilleux pour moi car ce sont cinq jours en moins des trois précédents qu'il a passé dans le coma.

Durant cette fameuse nuit, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang de sa cuisse, mais la pire des blessures avait été celle qu'une énième balle filante lui avait causée sur le torse, non loin des balles qu'il avait reçues dans cette supérette il y a maintenant près d'un an. J'avais bien cru que cette nuit là, je l'avais définitivement perdu. J'étais restée avec lui dès que je le pouvais, lui parlant même si je restais perplexe quant à la possibilité qu'il pût m'entendre… . Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il se réveillerait. J'en avais tellement besoin. Et au bout de trois jours, il m'avait fait ce cadeau. Et maintenant il était bien réveillé, regardant une fois de plus la télévision.

- Tu vas devenir plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà à regarder cette série, lui dis-je en retirant ma veste.

- Hey, sourit-il en me remarquant enfin. C'est possible mais idiot pour idiot, autant ne pas s'arrêter.

Il rit. Ça me remplit tellement de joie de l'entendre comme ça. Mais je préfère ne rien dire et me contente de lui sourire en retour et de m'installer sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. J'y suis assise tellement de fois que mes fesses s'y sont habituées.

- Alors, comment ça a été ce rendez-vous ?

Je lui avais fait part de la décision de Hetty la veille et il savait éperdument que je n'étais pas du tout joyeuse d'y aller.

- Comme je l'avais prédit : inutile et horriblement long.

- Tu sais, le temps passe généralement plus vite quand on parle, me fait-il remarquer.

- Je n'en suis pas si convaincue.

- Oh si, crois-moi.

Il me regarde tristement, et je ne peux que l'imiter. A part moi qui passe chaque jour, même si ce n'est qu'une heure avant de rentrer à la maison, ou les autres qui en font de-même, Deeks passe ses journées seul, devant la télé…avec de temps en temps la visite d'une infirmière. Je me sens tellement stupide et une fois de plus inutile de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui !

- Je t'apporterai un livre, demain, si tu veux.

- Ça serait cool, ouais, accepte-t-il avant de me voir bâiller. T'es fatiguée ?

- Il n'est pas encore 18h et je tombe déjà de fatigue, j'avoue. Avec le boulot que je dois faire en double, plus cette séance qu'on a ajoutée à mon planning, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de récupérer la semaine.

- Désolé, compatit-il. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dans ce cas.

- Non, ça va, je peux encore tenir jusqu'à la fin des visites.

- Tu te moques de l'horaire des visites, plaisante-t-il.

Il n'a pas tort. J'avoue que le port du badge à certains avantages. Même si ce n'est pas très raisonnable d'en profiter… . Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je dérangerai quelqu'un à rester une ou deux heures en plus dans cette chambre. Je préfère d'ailleurs passer mon temps ici qu'autre part. Au moins, là, je suis acceptée telle que je suis. Peu importe si je me sens mal, mon partenaire me comprend et sait parfaitement trouver les mots pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il ne me brusque pas et ne me force pas à parler !

- Bon, si tu comptes rester ici, ça te dit de regarder ''The Big Bang theory'' ? ça ne va pas tarder à reprendre.

- T'en as pas marre de regarder ça ? ça doit être quoi, le quatrième épisode de la journée ?

- Le sixième pour être exacte, rectifie-t-il en se redressant difficilement, mais j'aime bien Penny. Elle est tellement…blonde !

- Ouais, rattrapes-toi, dis-je en ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il comptait dire.

- Allez, viens.

Il se décale alors sur le côté et tapote la petite place à côté de lui, m'offrant ainsi un meilleur confort que ce fauteuil. J'hésite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, il est mon partenaire. Celui qui est toujours là pour…me protéger, me sauver, me faire sentir mieux par ses gestes, son regard et ses paroles. Celui qui a bien failli mourir et qui m'a fait me rendre compte que ma vie sans lui serait un trou noir dans l'univers. Oui, pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite ? J'ai besoin de lui plus que quiconque aujourd'hui et il m'offre l'occasion d'avoir au moins quelque chose de bien dans cette journée.

Sans un mot, j'entreprends donc de me déchausser. Je le sens me fixer dans un parfait sourire et entends déjà sa remarque.

- La ferme.

- Mais j'n'ai rien…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas m'dire, alors je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite !

- D'accord, sourit-il sans autre mot.

J'ai tout de même le droit de porter des chaussettes grises à pois bleus, non ? Pourquoi être si basique dans tout ? J'aime mes chaussettes ! Et ce n'est pas la seule paire que j'ai dans ce style… . Mais de toute façon, jamais personne ne les voit. Bon, à part là. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui… .

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me lève du fauteuil et je m'arrête lorsqu'il soulève la couverture. Ce n'est pas le drap et la couverture. Ce n'est QUE la couverture. Peut-être qu'il se doute que je lui aurai fait une remarque. Ou peut-être qu'il ne veuille pas prendre le risque que je finisse par refuser l'offre et que je retourne sur ce bon vieux fauteuil.

- Je n'ai qu'un caleçon et un énorme bandage autour de la cuisse, alors…

Ok, c'était loin de ce que j'avais pensé. Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Encore une chose que j'apprécie chez lui. Au-delà de son regard attractif… .

- La couverture, c'est parfait, finis-je par dire alors en m'installant sur le lit. T'es sûr que ça ne va pas te faire mal ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassure-t-il d'une voix douce. J'ai le bouton magique.

Et dans un mouvement du bras, il présente le boitier qui sert à déclencher la morphine. Je sais qu'il n'en abuse pas mais je n'hésiterai pas à appuyer moi-même si jamais je vois qu'il a mal !

On passe ainsi, épaule contre épaule, plusieurs longues et amusantes minutes dans ce lit devant la télé avant que je ne sente vraiment la fatigue m'envahir. Au fond de moi, je sais que je devrai bouger mes fesses et rentrer chez moi, mais je suis si bien… . Je soulève alors son bras sans son accord, passe ma tête en dessous de celui-ci et me calle contre lui…la joue sur sa peau chaude qui recouvre son pectoraux. Je n'ose pas bouger plus, sentant déjà la gêne monter aux joues mais il ne me dit rien. Bien au contraire. Il me sert un peu plus sur lui et remonte la couverture au niveau de mes épaules.

- Bonne nuit, me chuchote-t-il sans la moindre once de surprise.

C'est une parole si délicate, que je ne peux répondre autrement que par un sourire. Puis, je ferme lentement les paupières et me laisse emportée par le sommeil sous la respiration calme et la chaleur corporelle de Deeks.

_En peu de temps, la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras de son partenaire qu'elle commençait à considérait un peu autrement que par cette fonction. _

_Elle ne se rendit pas compte alors que sa main avait dévié sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle n'entendit également pas l'infirmière apporter le repas vers 19h, ni le discours du jeune homme pour convaincre celle-ci de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle voyait. _

_Tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut que cette nuit atroce se répéter sans cesse comme dans les sommeils précédents. Cette nuit où une part d'elle-même s'était envolée. Une nuit sans lendemain. Un cauchemar sans un retour de rêve. _

_Il lui faudra probablement un certains temps pour retrouver un esprit tranquille, mais elle n'y parviendra pas toute seule. La serrant dans ses bras, l'Agent de Liaison s'en faisait la promesse. _

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Je serai bien tentée d'y faire une suite... Enfin, tout dépend si l'inspiration est présente ^^ et si vous avez aimé ces deux chapitres xD **

**En tout cas, merci à tous de me lire et à bientôt ;)**

**Bises.**

**Legma.**


End file.
